callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Viktor Reznov
Captain Viktor Reznov (Russian: Виктор Резнов) was a Russian squad leader of the Red Army in Call of Duty: World at War during World War II. His influence on Alex Mason plays a major part in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He is a playable character in the flashback level Project Nova in Black Ops. Biography Early History Reznov was born on April 20, 1913 in Saint Petersburg, Russia (renamed Petrograd in 1914 and Leningrad ten years later), and joined the Red Army sometime before the start of World War II. According to Reznov, his father was a musician, who, during the Siege of Stalingrad, played music by patriotic composers with his violin. His music was a symbol of hope for his fellow countrymen, but a sense of defiance to the Germans. His father had his throat slit by a German while he slept, one of the many reasons Reznov hated the Nazi German soldiers. Battle of Stalingrad He is first seen in the level 'Vendetta', as a sniper trying to assassinate the German general Heinrich Amsel, the "Architect of Stalingrad's misery". As one of the only two survivors of a brutal German massacre near a fountain, he is saved from being executed by feigning death. It is here that he and Dimitri Petrenko first meet each other, with Reznov explaining his situation to Dimitri. Reznov, who can no longer snipe precisely as a marksman due to his injured hand, gives Petrenko his scoped Mosin Nagant rifle, and asks him to eliminate the general. Reznov guides Dimitri on killing a few German soldiers as German bombers fly overhead, to shroud out the noise of the gunshots. He leads him through Stalingrad, dueling against a German sniper, and a whole German platoon with multiple soldiers equipped with Flammenwerfer 35s. ]] Then, they are saved by Petrenko's squad led by Daletski, and continue with them on an assault against a Nazi communication post. After fierce fighting, Petrenko kills Amsel, which gives Reznov a hearty chuckle. They are soon attacked by German Panzers and soldiers. Reznov holds off numerous German soldiers before he jumps in a canal, with Dimitri soon following him. It is important to note that due to Reznov's injured finger he could not fire his rifle with perfect aim, and thus, his "character class" was changed to Submachine Gunner as he wields a PPSh-41 from then on. He is seen without his finger three years later. Battle of Berlin Three years later, on April 18, 1945 in Seelow Heights, Germany, Soviet troops are pushing towards Berlin. Sergeant Reznov along with a new recruit Chernov comes to rescue the captured Dimitri Petrenko from three German soldiers. Reznov often tells the other soldiers to follow Dimitri as an example, especially to Chernov, who seems to be shocked by the vengeful violence of his comrades against Wehrmacht soldiers. The atrocities Reznov and Petrenko saw at Stalingrad made them feel no pity for German troops. In the level Heart of the Reich, near the Reichstag, Reznov orders Chernov to at least prove ]] he can die for his country, if he can't kill for it, giving him the Russian flag that must be planted on the top of the Reichstag, because Chernov was writing in his diary. Reznov also states that "no one will ever read this." After Chernov had been wounded by a flamethrower, he takes Chernov's diary and states that "someone should read this," contrary to what he had said earlier. Another soldier carries the flag to the top of the roof but is killed before being able to plant it. Reznov then asks Petrenko to take the flag and plant it. When Petrenko gets shot almost fatally with a P-38 by a surviving SS trooper, Reznov jumps in and slices the unfortunate German twice in the torso and impales him in the back. After that, he helps Petrenko up, and tells Petrenko that he can make it, and that he always survives. He then cuts the rope holding the Nazi flag and tells Petrenko to plant the Soviet flag. He expects the two of them to return to their home as "heroes". Reznov mentions many times that the heart of the army cannot be broken as long as Dimitri lives. Operation Olympus Six months after the Battle of Berlin, Reznov was promoted to the rank of Captain. Reznov continued to serve in the 3rd Shock Army alongside Dimitri Petrenko under the orders of Kravchenko and Dragovich, despite maintaining animosity with Dragovich for his failure to assist during Stalingrad. Reznov was incorporated with Petrenko in the Unit 45 and they deployed to Arctic Circle to capture the Nazi scientist Steiner, the mastermind behind Nova-6, a nerve toxin ordered in secret by Hitler to combat the imminent Allied victory. The Russians swept through the remaining SS troops and made contact with Steiner, who was expecting Dragovich. Reznov and Petrenko lead the way into the hold of the frozen vessel, discovering that the Germans were planning on using long-range V2 rockets to send Nova-6 to Allied cities. The group finds and secures Nova-6, but Dragovich orders his troops to restrain Reznov and his soldiers to see the effects of Nova-6 himself. Reznov witnesses Petrenko's horrific death when he and his comrades are gassed. Reznov escapes the same fate by the timely arrival of British commandos also seeking to capture or destroy the secret Nazi nerve toxin. He then decides that the weapon is too powerful for either side to wield. Reznov leads his small group of soldiers out of the vessel, killing both British and Russian soldiers in their escape. He manages to arm explosives to sink the ship under the ice, hoping to prevent anyone from using the toxin ever again. Imprisonment in Vorkuta and uprising Reznov was presumably captured and sent to a prison camp in Vorkuta, and had been there for the past 18 years. There, he became a companion to an American prisoner, Alex Mason, gaining his trust and protecting him during their time in the gulag. Because of this bond, Reznov was able to exploit Mason's resistance to Steiner and Dragovich's attempt to brainwash him by overriding their original mission with his own personal agenda: killing Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner. Reznov masterminds a massive uprising in Vorkuta's prison camp. He and Mason engaged in a mock fist fight to draw the guards' attention. Once Mason eliminated the guard and seized the keys, Reznov led the prisoners to the surface. The Russian prisoners expressed doubt over Mason's trustworthiness, but Reznov convinced them by explaining how they were both "soldiers without an army" and betrayed by their leaders. Reznov continued to lead the insurrection, securing a secret weapon for Mason to blow their way out. He pulled Mason out of a tear gas barrage and the two escaped on motorcycles. Mason managed to escape by leaping onto a train, but Reznov is surrounded by the pursuing soldiers, and is presumably killed. Mind Game and Legacy Years later during the Vietnam War, the SOG was dispatched to Hue City to meet up with a Russian defector carrying an important dossier on Nova-6. To Mason's surprise, the defector turned out to be Reznov. Reznov gave Mason the dossier and revealed that Dragovich and Kravchenko are nearby. Reznov fought alongside Mason, but went missing during the American incursion into Laos. He reappeared after Mason's helicopter crashes, stating that Woods was a good man and that Mason had chosen his friends well. He met up with Mason again inside the Viet Cong tunnels. At this point, Swift turned around and asked what was wrong with Mason, seemingly oblivious to his contact with Reznov. When playing these levels, it is clear that Reznov is part of Mason's imagination since his right index finger, (which he lost in Call of Duty: World at War) is still there. After Kravchenko's death, Reznov accompanied Mason in his unauthorized assault on Rebirth Island. The two of them fought their way to Steiner, and Reznov proceeded to execute him with a pistol. Mason insisted that it was Reznov who killed Steiner. However, the real events were witnessed by Hudson and Weaver, who saw Mason executing Steiner with a pistol while proclaiming himself to be Viktor Reznov. During Mason's interrogation, Hudson and Weaver revealed that the real Viktor Reznov had been dead for five years, having been killed in the escape from Vorkuta. Having brainwashed Mason, Reznov was able to complete his personal objective of killing Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner; leading Mason to become obsessed with pursuing them in spite his other objectives, inadvertently continuing Reznov's posthumous legacy. The Reznov witnessed by Mason was a guardian angel-like hallucination, possibly developed by multiple personality disorder. After Mason finally killed Nikita Dragovich, he heard the voice of Reznov commending him for doing what Reznov himself could not do and for completing his legacy. Gallery Reznov_Punching.jpg|Reznov punching Mason in a fake fight. ReznovinRebirth.png|Mason as Reznov in Rebirth Island. BlackOpsReznovStabbing.jpg|Reznov in Victor Charlie stabbing a Viet Cong guerrilla. A betrayal.jpg|Dimitri and Reznov being forced to test Nova 6. ReznovNova.png|Reznov speaking to Mason in Vorkuta. Reznov_Blowtorch.jpg|Reznov with his blowtorch. Reznov death certificate.jpg|Reznov's official death certificate. Reznov_Steiner.JPG|Reznov scolding Steiner. Reznov_punching_Steiner_BO.png|Viktor Reznov punching Steiner vktor reznov stalingrado.JPG|The fountain in Stalingrad. reznov on motorbike.jpg|Reznov during the escape of Vorkuta. Reznov tunnels.JPG|Reznov in the tunnels with Mason. Reznov's_missing_finger.jpg|Reznov's missing finger is still remembered and put it in Project Nova. Prison_Guard_beating_up_Reznov.jpg|A Prison Guard beating up Reznov in "Vorkuta" Reznov_rallying_the_Prisoners.jpg|Reznov rallying the prisoners with a speech. Reznov_using_the_blowtorch_on_the_main_armory's_door.jpg|Reznov using the blowtorch on the main armory's door Thewolfdotpic.png|A picture of Reznov found in the Central Intelligence Agency Data System under the name "thewolf.pic". Oldwolf.pic.png|Reznov in his cell Headless Reznov project-nova.png|A headless Reznov, seen through nocliping. Reznov 2.JPG|Reznov in The Defector. CODWW - Reznov.jpg|Reznov during "Their Land, Their Blood". File:ReznovCloseUp.jpg|A close up of Reznov's face. File:Viktor-Reznov Black Ops Campaign.jpg|Reznov talking about his past. Quotes Maverick Code thumb|300px|right|Maverick Code If the player decodes the phonetic alphabet code names (X-ray, Sierra etc.) into their first letters, and changing the serial numbers into letters (A-1, B-2) in the beginning of each level, and removing all the Xs, the player will get this message, "Reznov is dead, or is he dead, there was no body, is he who he says he is". Trivia *His face strikes a close resemblance to his voice actor, Gary Oldman, and in World at War, his face strikes a close resemblance to the first Chairman of the Council of People's Commissars of the Soviet Union, . *According to the intel in Black Ops and his certificate of death, Reznov's birthplace is St. Petersburg, Russia. But in the CIA report, Reznov's birthplace was Moscow, Russia. *According to his certificate of death, Reznov is buried in Moscow. *If the player shoots a Nazi soldier or a dog in 'Vendetta' with his sniper rifle without using the scope, Reznov will remark "No scope?! Nice!". *According to the intel from Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''Reznov is 5'11, and 200 pounds, with a "heavy-set" build. *Reznov's birthday is April 20, the same date as Adolf Hitler. *Reznov is the seventh playable character to die, though he dies as an NPC. *In the Uncut Reveal Trailer, it seems as though Viktor Reznov was going to have a larger role in the game seeing as in 16:00 he is wearing a SOG uniform in some sort of office which is not seen in the game. *He is the first playable character without a finger in all of the ''Call of Duty series. *In the mission Project Nova, Dragovich refers to Reznov as "Captain Reznov." In Call of Duty: World at War, he was a Sergeant, indicating that he was promoted after the Battle of Berlin. *Reznov obviously does not consider Alex Mason as close of a friend as Dimitri Petrenko. This is supported by the fact that Reznov typically refers to Petrenko by his first name, as a symbol of respect, and Mason by his last. Yet, Mason sometimes refers to Reznov by his first name throughout the Campaign. *He is the Red Army announcer for World at War's multiplayer. *Reznov and Volk from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 both share the same nickname, as "The Wolf". *He has the same character model as Imran Zakhaev, with a few differences. **Imran Zakhaev is bald and has a different beard type to Reznov. ru:Виктор Резнов es:Viktor Reznov Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Captains Category:Killed in Action Category:Russia